


Lesson in Amiability

by decadentbynature



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Incest, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Lightning has never really been Ms. Outgoing. After repeatedly turning down the rest of the party's invitation to 'bonding time', Fang, Jihl, Vanile and Serah decide that a little punishment is in order to make Lightning a little more sociable.





	Lesson in Amiability

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bluehawk_93  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

There were a number of reasons she disliked staying at the few inns they managed to stumble across during their travels. Firstly, they were expensive. That was money that could put towards something else, like weapons or medical supplies. Secondly, there was no reason to spend that money on a room they’d be sleeping in for a single night when they had perfectly good supplies meant for setting up camp wherever they could find a safe enough spot. Thirdly, whenever they stayed in an inn, every single time, the others insisted on using it as a ‘bonding’ experience. They’d all gather into one room and treat the night like one of those sleepovers Serah used to have all the time – the ones were she brought her obnoxious, squealing, boy obsessed friends over and spent the entire night loudly gossiping while doing each other’s hair and makeup. 

Back then, it hadn’t bothered her, mostly because she hadn’t been expected to get involved. Serah understood that she had her friends, and Lightning had hers. If she didn’t want to spend several hours talking about some boy she couldn’t care less about, she wasn’t expected to. However, it was different with the lot she had found herself involved with. For some reason that she could not even come close to fathoming, they were bizarrely insistent on her getting involved in the ‘bonding’ experiences. Every single time they stayed at an inn, Lightning could expect a barrage of requests for her to join them and when she turned them down, it turned into a whine fest where they attempted to change her mind. 

Usually, it didn’t take them long to understand that ‘bonding’ was not something she was interested in. She had no desire to be involved and, more to the point, saw no purpose in it. They were her teammates, not her friends. As long as things went well on the battlefield, which they normally did and if they didn’t, it wasn’t due to lack of communication, then there was no need for her to waste her time pretending to be their buddy for the night. That was where the conversation normally ended. Tonight, on the other hand, was different. 

“I’ve told you before.” Lightning told Fang curtly, distantly wondering why she had been sent to ask her. Normally, it was Vanile or Serah who were given the task, “I have no interest-“

“Yeah, yeah.” Fang said dismissively, “I’ve heard it all before. Listen, Princess, here it is, nice and simple: this whole lone wolf thing? Starting to get really annoying. And that isn’t just personal opinion, talking. That’s everyone’s opinion.”

Lightning quirked an eyebrow, giving Fang an unimpressed look, “And? So?”

Sighing heavily, Fang crossed her arms over her chest, “So, it’s about time that you drop this attitude and get with the program. You’re stuck with us, for better or worse, and you are going to have to start getting along with everyone.”

“I do get along with everyone.” Lightning said coldly, “I am simply not interested in having someone braid my hair while the rest of you talk about the meaning of life.”

Snorting derisively, Fang said, “Is that what you think we do? What, do you think it’s some teenage girls slumber party? Well, of course you would because the only things that make sense to you are brooding and scowling so of course, of course the first thing that’d pop into your head when this sort of thing is presented to you is that kind of blatant stupidity.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, wondering if insulting her was the new tactic they were using to try to get her to go, Lightning said tersely, “I don’t really care what you do. It makes no difference to me but I have told you repeatedly that I am not interested. I see no reason to waste my time on something as trivial as this.”

Turning on her heel, gracefully wrenching her shoulder out of Fang’s grasp when she grabbed it, Lightning said, “This is the last time I will say this. Stop asking me. My answer will always be no. That will not change.” 

There came an annoyed sigh from behind her, followed by Fang saying coldly, “You should really learn to be more sociable, Lightning or someone might just teach you how to be.” 

This time, she didn’t bother trying to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Irritation pulsed in the back of her mind. Who gave her the right to act all high and mighty? Someone should teach her? Well, someone needed to teach Fang some manners. Climbing up the stairs leading to the room she’d been designated to, hoping that Serah wasn’t there because Lightning seriously wanted to be left alone right now, she let out an internal sigh of relief when she opened the door to find…no one. Dropping down onto one of the two beds, Lightning removed her boots, flopped back and stared up at the ceiling. 

Learn to be more sociable…what a load of bullshit. There was no point in it. As long as they could fight well on the battlefield, then there wasn’t any need for anything else. Why would she waste her time getting friendly with a bunch of people that were going to leave after this was all said and done anyway? Why expend that energy when none of them would stick around? It was simple logic, yet the rest of them didn’t seem to understand. Huffing out a soft breath, Lightning sat back up, looked around for something to do and, upon finding nothing, laid back, quickly deciding that she’d just do nothing for a couple of hours then find something to eat, go out and explore. 

With that decided, Lightning let her eyes flutter closed, stretching her arms up over her head. She lay like that for a few moments, the silence peaceful and welcome, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“Lightning!” Vanile’s familiar airy voice floated in from the other side, “I’m not here to ask you to come spend the night with us!”

Scrubbing her face with one hand, knowing that if she kept quiet, Vanile would just keep talking, Lightning responded, “Then why are you here?”

“Something is wrong with my weapon. It doesn’t feel right! I asked everyone else but they can’t figure it out so I thought you’d might be able to.” 

That didn’t at all seem like an excuse to get her to come down to wherever they were holding this stupid thing. It wasn’t even that good of a lie either. Sighing in annoyance, Lightning weighed her options. On one hand, there was the thing she wanted to do: tell Vanile she wasn’t falling for it, go away and leave her alone but on the other hand, this was going too far. First, Fang had insulted her straight to her face, and now, Vanile was using some flimsy lie to get her to come. No, this couldn’t do any further. It needed to be stopped, here and now – meaning that it was time she marched her butt down there, set the law firmly in place before returning to her quarters to sleep off the migraine that was steadily building in the base of her head. 

Getting up, she walked over to the door and pulled open to reveal Vanile’s smiling face. Vanile opened her mouth to say something but Lightning brushed past her before she could, calling sharply over her shoulder, “The weapon, where is it?” 

“Oh!” Vanile exclaimed, darting forward to skip happily in front of Lightning, “It’s in me and Fang’s room. Come on, I’ll show you!” 

Sighing in annoyance, Lightning dutifully fell into step behind Vanile. She flicked a waft of hair irritably over her shoulder. She really did need to put her foot down right now. If this was how far they’d be willing to go just to get her in on this stupidity, then she needed to bring them crashing back down to reality. It was never going to happen. No matter what they did, she was never going to just bend over and do whatever they wanted. 

“Here we are!” Vanile exclaimed breezily, stopping in front of one of the many doors lining the hallway, “Thank you, Lightning! I was super worried!”

“Wait until I’ve actually fixed it before thanking me.” She replied coolly, setting a stern expression on her face so that when Vanile opened the door, everyone inside would know that they had an uphill, unwinnable battle on their hands. 

Laughing as though Lightning had just made an amazing joke, Vanile opened the door, stepped inside then moved over to let her in. Immediately upon entering, she found herself surprised. Fang and Jihl were the only two in there. Fang sat cross-legged on one of the two beds, idly flipping through a magazine while Jihl sipped a steaming cup of tea over by the large window. Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, distantly wondering if she’d been mistaken or if the others were going to show up any moment now, Lightning turned to Vanile to ask where he weapon was, only for Jihl to speak up before she could get the words out. 

“Nice of you to join us, Lightning.” She said smoothly. “Didn’t expect you to fall for Vanile’s lie.” 

“She believed it right away!” Vanile declared, throwing one arm victoriously up into the air. 

“Oh, no, it was very obvious you were lying. The only reason I came along was to set you guys straight.” 

Vanile pouted, her arm flopping down to her side, “Oh, I thought I did really well in convincing you.”

“Don’t let it bother you.” Fang said, not looking up from her magazine, “You got her here, that’s all that matters.” 

Crossing her arms loosely over her chest, Lightning turned her attention to Fang, “And what kind of idiocy am I going to have to deal with now?”

“You really piss me off, you know that?” Fang sighed, cold gaze flickering up to glare at Lightning, “Like honestly, I don’t think anyone pisses me off more than you do.” 

Lightning raised her eyebrows, “Am I supposed to care, Fang? Do you really expect me to care that you’re annoyed by me? Or do you want me to change what’s natural to me just because it ‘pisses you off’?”

“I want you to lose the attitude.” Fang snapped, slamming the magazine closed. Jumping off the bed, she jabbed a thin finger at Lightning’s chest, “Knock it off with the lone wolf nonsense, quit it with the attitude and be a little more goddamn sociable. How hard is that?” 

“It would benefit you, Lightning.” Jihl spoke up, taking another sip of her tea, “And the rest of us as well. Fang isn’t the only one who is irked by your standoffish attitude.” 

Lightning stared at her silently for a moment then chuckled coldly, “If this is your attempt to convince me, then I must say I am rather disappointed. All I’m hearing is a bunch of children whining because someone else isn’t doing what they want them to.” 

Shaking her head, the tiny smile that had managed to push through her stern scowl fading away, Lightning turned sharply on her heel and began walking towards the door, tossing her hair over her shoulder, “And I’ve grown tired of it. I have already given you my answer, and you’ve given me no reason to change it. 

“Take one more step,” Jihl said, her calm voice conveying a warning that made Lightning stop, “and you will regret it, Lightning.” 

Rolling her eyes, Lightning deliberately took another step forward, practically daring any of them to do something. They wanted to take this to a physical level? Fine, she had no issue with that. If that’s where they wanted to take this, they were more than welcome. Bracing herself for the inevitable blow, Lightning was caught off guard when, instead of being struck, someone grabbed her arm from behind, roughly wrenching her backwards. Just barely biting back a startled cry, Lightning found herself being shoved down onto one of the beds. Jumping up beside her, Fang pinned both her wrists to the mattress, anger gleaming in her eyes, a snarl stretched across her mouth. 

“She told you, Lightning. Jihl said that you’d regret it. You should’ve listened!” 

“Get off me!” Lightning yelled, kicking out her legs, tugging hard at Fang’s hold. 

“Vanile!” Fang barked. 

“Right!” Vanile giggled, jumping forward, easily catching hold of both Lightning’s legs, one ankle in each hand. Lightning tried to kick her off but no avail – she was in an awkward position that made moving difficult. Added to the fact that Fang was actively holding her down, Lightning found she could only watch in alarm as Jihl slid over from her place by the window, producing two long lengths of thick rope, which she and Vanile used to tie Lightning’s ankles to her thighs, effectively cutting down on her mobility even more. 

“What’re you-!” Lightning roared, then jerked her head back when Fang brought her face uncomfortably close. Hot breath puffed against her skin. The anger that had been burning in Fang’s eyes was extinguished, leaving behind a coldness that instantly put Lightning on edge, even more so than Vanile and Jihl tying her up. Looking up into that frigid stare, it dawned on her that she had been foolish. She had let her guard down. She had trusted these…people enough to turn her back on them, and now, she was going to pay for it. 

“We’ve given you multiple chances.” Fang said quietly, each word said with sharp, calculated purpose, “We tried being nice, we tried being reasonable, we tried everything in the goddamn book to get you to just be a little more sociable and you threw everything back in our faces. And we don’t appreciate that very much, Lightning.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Lightning smirked, “Well, aren’t you entitled? Not used to having people not do as you tell them to? Not used to people not wanting to be around you? Piece of advice, maybe work on being a little less of a bitch and quit trying to force others to bend to your will. Now, get off me. This joke has gone on long enough, and it wasn’t funny in the first place.” 

The corner of Fang’s mouth violently twitched. For a split second, Lightning thought for sure she might hit her but instead, Fang leaned back, a large, cold, vicious smile spreading across her face, “Joke? Oh, this is no joke, Lightning. This is us finally conveying to you how much you’ve pissed us off. This right here is your punishment. If you won’t listen to us, then we’ll have to make you listen. We gave you more than enough chances. We have been more than patient but it ends here.”

Looking over at the other two, Fang swept a lock of dark hair out of her face and asked with a hard, snarling grin, “You ready to teach her a lesson?”

“Yep!” Vanile cried cheerfully, throwing one arm up into the air, “More than ready.” 

“Of course.” Jihl replied with a small smile, “It’s about time we got around to doing this. Hopefully, by the time we’re done with her, she’ll be less standoffish.” 

“Better be.” Fang growled, reaching over to the bedside table. Wrenching open the drawer, she rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a long, thick strip of black cloth, “Considering all the trouble we’re going through.” 

Jihl snorted, “Please, as if you’re not looking forward to this.” 

“Didn’t say that.” Fang replied lightly, straightening back up, that snarling grin reappearing on her face. This time, it was accompanied by a hungry, heated gleam in her eyes that made Lightning shudder a little. “Oh no, I am going to enjoy this. Probably more than I should.” 

“What’re you-“ Lightning started to ask, only to be cut off when Fang started to speak matter-of-factly. 

“See, we three have been thinking about punishing you for a while now but didn’t really know how to go about it. Not like we could just stick you in a corner for a timeout. So, we did some brainstorming. Vanile,” Fang jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Vanile, who was getting a large box out of the closest, “came up with the idea. Didn’t expect something so…intense out of her but once she got the idea in our heads, we knew that this was what we had to go with. So, we gave you one last chance, and you blew it. Now,” Fang lightly booped Lightning on the nose, before patting her cheek condescendingly, “onto the main event. Vanile, before I blindfold her, give her a good look at what’s about to come.” 

“Okay!” Vanile smiled brightly, setting the big box down onto the floor beside the bed. There came the sound of the lid being pulled off, some rustling then Vanile popped back up, holding what she had gotten out of the box out in front of her. For a moment, Lightning didn’t completely comprehend what she was looking at. She stared dumbly at what Vanile was holding for several moments before the realization slammed into her like a bulldozer. Clasped loosely in Vanile’s slim hands were three strap-ons, each of which were boasting a large, thick, realistic looking dildo. Mouth hanging open, too shocked by what was dangling right in front of her face to be alarmed or revolted, Lightning slowly looked up at Fang, only for a bucket of ice to drop into her stomach when their eyes met. 

Fang’s eyes were gleaming with a cruel, predatory hunger. That gaze bore down at her, piercing through her, making her feel like a small prey that was about to get gobbled up, smashed and ripped apart by sharp, gnashing teeth. Unconsciously shrinking back, the first spark of fear quivering to life in the center of her chest, Lightning came to a stark, extremely obvious realization: she was in trouble. 

“Fang, wait-“ Was all she could manage to get out, her voice strained and raspy, before Fang swooped down, wrapping the thick length of cloth around her eyes, completely obscuring her vision. That was when the alarm bells came screeching in. Crying out in alarm, Lightning began to struggle with renewed vigor, jerking and wrenching around on the bed as someone grabbed hold of her wrists, quickly tying them together then stretching her arms taut over her head and securing them to the headboard. 

“Stop! What’re you doing?” Lightning shrieked, fighting against the binds holding her, fear growing from just a sprig to a massive tree inside her chest, spreading its roots throughout the rest of her body, spreading the terror further and further until she could feel it thrumming in her fingertips and toes, “Get off! Let me go!” 

“Should we gag her as well?” Jihl asked from somewhere above her, “She is being quite loud. I don’t want to be interrupted.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Fang replied, tying a knot behind Lightning’s head then checking to make sure the blindfold completely covered her eyes, “The boys are out, no one else is on this hall and besides, I don’t think anyone would be stupid enough to try to make us stop. More importantly, though, I want to hear all the delicious noises she’s going to make.”

“True.” Jihl said with a soft chuckle, “Shall we begin then?” 

“Definitely. Let’s get these clothes off first.” 

“What-!” An embarrassingly high pitched squeal ripped its way out of her throat when three pairs of warm hands began to tug insistently at her clothing. Their movements were slow, methodical – carefully pulling, sliding everything down, revealing inch after inch of bare skin as they made soft, amused comments that made her cheeks burn with mortification. 

“Her skin is so soft!” Vanile said in awe, running a smooth palm over the expanse of Lightning’s bared thigh, sending a disgusted shiver racing through her leg. If she was able to kick, she would have broken Vanile’s nose with the heel of her foot. “I would have expected it to be a lot drier. Hey, Lightning, what lotion do you use? I bet it’s expensive!”

“Gotta admit, she does have a fantastic body.” Fang grumbled, though there was a fair amount of excitement and admiration in her voice. “Probably the best feature she has.” 

Jihl hummed softly in agreement, “True, but let’s see the real goods, shall we?” 

“Stop!” Lightning yelped, her body jolting violently as a pair of hands unzipped her shirt, pushing away the folds of fabric, completely exposing her breasts and abdomen. Cold air slammed against her skin, making her whimper in horror. At the same time, someone grabbed her underwear – first pulling them down as far as they could go before seemingly realizing there was no way to get them off, not when she was tied up. There was a snort of exasperation, followed quickly by something hard and cold pressing against her skin. It didn’t take her long to recognize it as a knife – mostly because the second after she felt the icy bite of the metal, one corner of the underwear was pulled up then split in half, allowing whomever to yank the fabric away. 

Clenching her teeth together, pushing back against the torrent of screams and shrieks building up in the back of her throat, Lightning sucked in a deep breath through the gaps. Calm, she needed to stay calm. This…this disgusting, horrific stunt these three were pulling, it was all to get her to bow to them. They wanted to see her panicked, they wanted to see her freaked out, they wanted her to be humiliated and degraded, and she had already given them too much to be happy about already. No more. No matter what these freaks had in store for her, she would stay strong. She would not let this…attempt to break her in have any kind of effect on her. When they finished having their fun, when they were forced to free her, she would walk out of this room with her head held high, her dignity intact and even more convinced that she would never be a part of this group. 

She would always be on the outside, doing what was necessary but never more than that. And when this quest, this journey was all said in done, she would walk away without a single, solitary glance back. 

“Ooh!” Vanile squealed excitedly, “What adorable boobs!”

“It is a nice pair of jugs.” Fang agreed. “Fit to be on the cover of some porno magazine.” 

Cheeks aflame, Lightning gasped sharply, another hard jolt wrecking her body, when someone, presumably Vanile began to play with one of her breasts, fondling and squeezing it in her palm, tracing circles around the erect nipple, before giving it a teasing tweak, the latter earning another twitch and gasp. Giggling softly under her breath, Vanile cooed, “They’re so soft and squishy! I could play with them all night.”

Another hand gave her other breast a much rougher, harder squeeze. Groping it without anywhere near the same care as Vanile. Whoever it was gave her nipple a strong tug and twist, crushing the sensitive nub between two fingers. Tears of pain prickled at her eyes, but she forced them back. The shame burned hot on her cheeks. They were playing with her breasts! Ogling and talking about her body like she was a piece of meat!

But that wasn’t all. Lightning sucked in a deep breath, a wave of disgust rolling over her as she felt hot breath brush against her pussy. Hot, thin hands rested on her thighs, pushing her legs further apart to make room for the body sliding between them. 

“What a pretty pink.” Fang murmured, indicating that she was the one whose nose must be within just inches of her clit, “Kind of a surprise. What do you two think? Get her ready just a little?” 

“It’ll be difficult to get in if she’s completely dry.” Vanile pointed out, leaning down to give Lightning’s nipple a hot, wet lick. Taking the nipple between her lips, she gave it a hard suckle, broadly swirling her tongue around the areola. 

“True. Well, let’s give this a taste, then.” 

Despite her earlier insistence that she wasn’t going to make any more noise, that she wasn’t going to give them anything, Lightning let out a sharp, hard cry when Fang abruptly pushed forward, pressing her hot tongue against her clit. She violently wrenched her hips away, only for Fang to grab them in a bruising grip, holding her in place as her probing tongue explored every inch of her pussy. Lips curling in disgust, writhing on top of the covers as her breasts, her pussy were violated, despising the horrid, wet sensation of someone licking her down there, Lightning somehow managed to bite back another cry as Fang slid down to her hole, slipping her tongue inside and waggling it about, rubbing against the interior walls. Her stomach lurched sickeningly. A horrible, dirty sensation began to crawl all over her skin. Cold horror wrapped its muck dripping fingers around her heart, squeezing it with a gleeful, deranged grin. 

“Does it feel good?” Vanile cooed, as she continued to play with Lightning’s nipples, pinching and pulling at them. 

“Fuck you.” Lightning ground out, “As if this would ever feel good!” 

“She’s saying that but I just got started and she’s already gushing. Practically a fountain down here. I could drown in it.” Fang laughed derisively, “Now, let’s see just how tight this hole is.” 

Lightning felt her slip back a little then with no warning, Fang pressed a finger against her hole, and unceremoniously shoved it in. Her legs violently twitched as a wave of revulsion slammed into her so hard that she could’ve vomited. There was no pain, only a slight itchiness and the terrible sensation of something penetrating her. Before she had time to adjust to the unwelcome, unwanted intrusion, Fang shoved in another finger then another and another until there were three crammed into her hole. For a moment, Lightning thought that she might try to stuff her entire fist in. 

“She is really tight.” Fang commented, then began to thrust her fingers in and out of Lightning’s pussy, snorting as Lighting tried in vain to clench her walls to keep the intruding fingers out. “Practically gobbling up my fingers. Too bad I won’t actually be able to feel her clamping down on me when I fuck her. Almost makes me wish I had a cock so I could feel her milking me.” 

“Maybe there’s a spell that could grant you a temporary one.” Jihl responded, her voice dripping with lusty amusement, “I must admit, if there was such a thing, I wouldn’t mind partaking in it. I would love to violate this one’s mouth,” fingertips brushed across Lightning’s lips – she clamped them tightly shut, wrenching her head away, only for a powerful hand to clamp down on her jaw, yanking it back into place, “with the real thing, not a hunk of plastic. I want to feel her trying to force me out, to feel her gagging on me as I fuck her throat.”

“That would be a lot of fun.” Vanile sighed dreamily, “But, not something we have so the fakes are just gonna have to do the trick. Least you’ll get to see her reactions as she’s fucked.” 

“True.” Jihl sighed, “Watching her squirm won’t make up for it but it’ll come close.” 

“Oi,” Fang suddenly spoke up, abruptly slipping her fingers out of Lightning’s pussy, “think she’s still a virgin? Think we’re about to pop this cherry?”

“Oh!” Vanile gasped, “Good point! Lightning, are you still a virgin?” 

There was a pause, during which it was obvious they expected her to answer in some manner but she kept her lips tightly clamped shut, her expression smooth and even. She was, not that it made any difference. It wasn’t like she was going to go howling ‘no, I was saving myself for my true love!’ or any of that bullshit, nor did “losing” it really matter that much to her. Virginity was just a social construct, not something that was worth her time. Still, she didn’t want to give any kind of indication that she was. They already had enough fuel for this shit fire – she wasn’t going to give them anymore. 

“Well,” Fang chuckled, pressing the wet pads of her fingers against Lightning’s clit, causing her to jump in surprise, “she won’t be for much longer. I’d say sorry for this but well, that’d be a lie. Brace yourself, Lightning.”

“Just get it over with.” Lightning seethed through clenched teeth. 

“Oho, still staying strong, huh?” Fang laughed, “Well, we’ll see how long that lasts.” 

Lightning willed herself to stay calm, to stay in control. She knew what was coming. It was very difficult not to know. Was she afraid? No, more humiliated than anything else, which was even worse than fear. In a way, she almost wished for fear. She wished she could reduce herself to that so she wouldn’t have to feel the burning, nauseating humiliation that these freaks were inflicting on her. Held down, bound like an animal, with her wrists high above her head, and her legs spread wide and held apart by the binds, displaying her most intimate parts to the mercy and use of her captors. Knowing what was coming, knowing that at any moment, she was going to feel it – the smooth, molded head of their fake cocks pressing against her, knowing that they were going to violate her and she was just going to have to lie there and take it. Take it and listen to them mock her, listen to them pant and moan and laugh. 

Oppressive, terrible silence enveloped her, only interrupted by the rustling of fabric and the creak of the bed as they shifted about. Lightning was left in the dark, twitching at very movement, the seconds stretching out into a torturous eternity. 

Her hands curled into tight fists. Despite how often she repeated in her mind that she could handle this, she still wanted them to just…fucking get on with it. The sooner they had their fun, wiggled their hips until they came, the sooner she could get out of here, and back to her room, where she planned to scald her entire body in the hottest shower possible. 

Thin, hot hands landed on her thighs once again. If she wasn’t bound down to the bed, she would have surely have gone flying from it from the ugly alarm that reared its head at the unwelcome contact. Considering she hadn’t felt Fang move from her spot between her legs, she assumed that it was still her. While the last thing she wanted to do was take some of Fang’s advice, Lightning did brace herself, clenching her teeth together until her jaw ached. She was given no warning, there was no tease or joke to let her know it was coming. Instead, Fang shifted a little closer, pressing the smooth, cold tip of the dildo to her hole and with a delighted exhale, thrust her hips forward, burying the entire length inside her. 

She told herself that she wasn’t going to make a sound but the shock and horror at being so suddenly penetrated overrode her self control. Throwing her head back, mouth falling open in an attempt to scream, Lightning was given no chance to push out the cathartic noise. Someone, most likely Jihl, given her earlier statements, had gotten up behind her head, and when Lightning opened her mouth to wail in pain, horror and disgust, another length of faux cock was shoved between her lips. Squealing, the noise muffled by the large mass stuffed into her mouth, Lightning gagged hard when the head bumped hard against the back of her throat. There came a soft, ecstatic moan from somewhere above her then both started to move. Fang gripped tightly onto her hips, banging her pelvis against Lightning as she viciously pounded her pussy, thrusting the faux cock in and out in rough, violent thrusts. Jihl placed a hand on her throat, pressing down ever so lightly to keep her from moving too much. 

There was some movement to her right, followed by someone, she assumed to be Vanile, straddling her chest. Small, warm hands smooshed her breasts together, and another thick length was thrust between them. It…it was beyond horrible. She could hardly breathe, her skin felt over-heated and overly-sensitive, her throat was burning, and there was terrible wet heat radiating out from her pussy. Jihl, Fang, Vanile…they were using her body as though she was a sex toy. Fang pounded into her without thought, grinding and rubbing against the pulsing walls of her pussy. Jihl seemed intent on causing her as much discomfort as possible – she would thrust in deep, completely sheathing the thick, long length inside Lightning’s mouth, pushing it down her throat so that she would gag, tears streaming down her cheeks, then pump her hips in short, shallow thrusts, bumping the head repeatedly against the one area that made her throat constrict. Saliva ran in currents out of the corner of her mouth, soaking her chin and throat. 

“Does it feel good, Lightning?” Jihl moaned, “Does having my fat cock fuck your mouth pussy feel good? Don’t you love the taste of it? Look at you, drooling like a slut.”

Deluded, insane, deranged, each one of them must have taken a violent knock to the head if they honestly thought that something like this would ever feel good! She could hardly breathe. Her breasts were being used as a fuck-toy. There was a thick mass of smooth, cool plastic being violently shoved repeatedly into her pussy. How…how could something like this ever feel good? It was terrible, it was awful, it was…

Tinging. Her pussy…was tingling. It was weirdly heating up, getting hotter and hotter the more her insides were stirred up by Fang’s faux cock. Strong pulses reverberated out from the base of her belly with every thrust of Fang’s hips, sweeping throughout the rest of her body, growing and growing in magnitude until Lightning realized with a harsh jolt what it was she was feeling. 

Her eyes flew open behind the blindfold. No…no, no, no, no…she wasn’t…she wouldn’t-! Not now! There was no way she’d-! 

Fang snorted softly in cold, mocking amusement, and Lightning burned with mortification. No…there was no way…there was no possible way she would feel good from this! She could never feel this good from being raped! Yet, even as she told herself that, she knew it was a lie. There was no mistaking the shockwaves of warmth rolling through her. Pleasure…she was being made to feel pleasure while she was being raped. She was being forced to feel good while someone was violating her. Scalding hot tears burned the corner of her eyes. Horror screeched like a banshee inside her head, making her ears ring. Panting hard, her body jolted up and down atop the bed by the force of Jihl’s and Fang’s thrusts, Lightning clenched her eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to stamp out the continuously building pleasure but to no avail. 

Good, good, it felt so fucking good! Why?! Why did it feel so good?! Lightning’s hands curled into tight fists. Her pussy felt so hot! It felt like it was melting! She…she couldn’t think straight. With every thrust, Fang’s cock penetrating in so deeply that it felt as though she was fucking her womb, the pleasure continued to build, higher and higher and higher until her entire body was burning with it. Golden waves of decadent ecstasy rolled through her, overrunning everything, making it impossible to think of anything other than how terribly, terrifying good it felt. Panting hard, sweat rolling down her forehead, Lightning could feel it…cumming, she was cumming, she was going to cum! Fang violating her pussy, stirring her up, messing her up was going to make her cum! 

Then, just as she was right on the verge of cumming, the tightly coiled spring of heat and pleasure in the base of her belly about to finally be released, Fang came to an abrupt stop, sliding her cock out of Lightning’s twitching, pulsing pussy. A wave of relief so strong that she could have openly wept washed over her. It was over, Fang had cum first, she was finished and Lightning, somehow, had managed to get through it with her dignity intact. She hadn’t cum. That had been one blessing out of all this horror. With the loss of stimulation, her orgasm quickly dwindled to a barely noticeable simmering heat somewhere deep inside her womb. The tension in her body loosened. For just a moment, it was a little easier to breathe…but at that point, she probably should have known better. 

With a cruel, harsh bark of laughter, Fang shoved the dildo back inside and once again began to pump her hips, mercilessly fucking her throbbing pussy. Squealing loudly in alarm, all the tension and pleasure quickly flooding back, Lightning’s eyes rolled about wildly behind the blindfold. It still wasn’t over?! Then, why had Fang stopped? Why had she pulled out?! Lightning couldn’t find any reason in her foggy mind. Already, the pleasure was starting to ramp up, quickly climbing back to where it’d been before Fang decided to pause. Another orgasm came roaring back with a vengeance, clearly unhappy and dissatisfied that it didn’t get to reach its full peak. Distantly realizing that there was no use in fighting against it – she couldn’t think, it was all too much, her pussy, her boobs…even her mouth, everything felt so good – Lightning braced for the humiliation that was certain to come after she orgasmed, braced for the insults, the jeers and mocking snarls. 

Only for Fang to, once again, come to a stop, the dildo pulled out of her with a lewd slurp. And again, her orgasm faded away to nothing more than a memory, leaving behind only an itching, burning impatience and disappointment that Lightning was quick to stomp out. She didn’t want to cum, she didn’t want to be made to feel good! She didn’t know what Fang was doing but there was a bright side in it for her: she still hadn’t cum. Even though it was aggravating to be driven to such an intense, near shattering point when the pleasure was so intense that she felt like she might burst, she was still being saved from that humiliation. 

After that, a pattern began. Fang would start fucking her again, pounding into her hole as though she was trying to drill right through her, and when she was right on the verge of cumming, she would stop. Repeat, repeat, repeat, over and over and over again – driven to that exquisite point when she almost finally had release, had relief from the maddening, insistent pleasure, only for it to be ripped away right when it was at its highest, most excruciating level. The first few times were manageable but as it continued, on and on, Lightning found herself breaking down, unable to hold onto her last shreds of dignity as her body was toyed with mercilessly. The pleasure, it was too much. Her pussy was so hot, her body felt like it was on fire. Every inch of her burned with an intense, tingling pleasure. She couldn’t think, she wanted to cum, she wanted to cum so badly! 

Being forced to that point again and again, nearly tasting the ecstasy of orgasming then for everything to come to a standstill, the sudden stillness stomping the heat, the pleasure, the pressure into oblivion was torture! Cum! She wanted to cum already! This…this was going to drive her insane! She was going to break! They were going to break her! 

Fang came to a halt once more, and Lightning couldn’t hold back the muffled wail of dismay. From somewhere above her, she heard Jihl chuckle in delight. Soft fingertips brushed across the curve of her cheek, brushing away a lock of sweaty hair. Lightning gasped loudly, choking and coughing, as Jihl suddenly pulled her faux cock out, finally allowing her to desperately pull in deep, lungfuls of air, “What a gorgeous sound. I think you’re finally getting to her, Fang.” 

“Like hell.” Lightning muttered, her lips trembling. “As if you freaks would ever-“

“How many times does that make it, Lightning?” Fang asked casually, rubbing the smooth underside of her faux cock against her clit, making her toes curl from the violent streak of pleasure sent cascading up her spine, “I counted six. Six, you fucking whore. Six times I nearly got you to cum, six times that being raped by my cock got you right on the edge, and you still want to act like that?” 

“I-!”

“Can’t fucking believe you’re actually enjoyed this.” Fang said in amused disbelief, “This is supposed to be a punishment! You’re supposed to be ashamed, embarrassed, humiliated, but here you are, practically gobbling up my cock, clamping down so hard on me that it feels like your pussy is desperate to keep me inside.” She laughed, a harsh, mocking sound that felt like a slap across Lightning’s face, “Who would’ve thought? Cold, distant, lone wolf Lightning is actually a fucking slut.”

“I’m not-!” Lightning screeched, rage boiling a hole straight through her chest. Despite her vehement insistence, there still came a little voice from the back of her head, whispering caustic jabs that as much as she hated to admit it, she had been enjoying it. She had come close to cumming so many times. Even now, what she wanted more than anything, more than even getting away from this horror was to cum. She could feel it, the orgasm that had been building and building, constantly denied its final release, still lingering in the base of her belly, sending shockwaves reverberating through her nerves, her veins, taunting her. She wanted to cum, she wanted to cum so badly that it was driving her to her breaking point, reducing her to a whimpering, quivering mess. 

“Oh?” Fang said softly, then warm breath puffed against her face, making her flinch, “You aren’t? Then, tell me honestly, Lightning, do you want to cum?”

“I-I d-don’t!” Lightning gasped, her pussy twitching violently at the mere possibility that she might finally be allowed. 

“You don’t? Then, it’ll be fine if I just keep fucking you right up until you get to that point, right to when you’re just about to cum, then stop it dead in its tracks. You’ll be fine with that, right? You don’t want to cum, after all.” 

Strong, she needed to stay strong, she couldn’t give them that kind of fucking satisfaction but the mere thought of being made to go through that one more time was more than enough to drive away the one last shred of dignity she had left. Groaning bitterly, she coughed out, every word, every syllable dragging across her tongue, leaving behind a foul taste, “Yes! I want to cum! Don’t…don’t do it again!” 

“You want to cum?” Fang asked again, her voice close to Lightning’s ear. 

Grinding her teeth together, hating the three of them with enough intensity that she could’ve killed each one of them, right there and right then, Lightning howled, “Yes! I said it! I want to cum!” 

“Then, beg.” 

“What?” 

“Beg.” She felt Fang lean back, her thin hands dragging down the length of Lightning’s overheated body before stopping right above her crotch. A calloused, warm thumb began to slowly rub in broad, lazy circles around her clit, sending sharp tingles down her legs, “If you want to cum, then beg. Beg like the whore you are. Beg for me to make you cum. If you beg sweetly enough, I’ll let you cum. Now, come on, let me hear you beg, Lightning.” 

“Fuck you.” Lightning said, her quiet voice dripping with venom, after a beat of tense, heavy silence. No way…no way in fucking hell was she ever going to beg. She’d let herself being driven to insanity before she even considered begging. Never, no matter what these freaks did to her, she would not beg. She would not lower herself to such degradation. 

“That wasn’t very nice, Lightning.” A familiar voice said from somewhere to her right. 

All the breath whooshed out of her lungs in one powerful exhale. Jerking her head towards where the voice had come from, Lightning whispered, a trembling smile spreading across her face, “Serah!”

She couldn’t see but there was no mistaking that voice! Serah, it was Serah! She must’ve noticed that she was missing, had gone looking for her and managed to stumble across them! Sweet tears of relief welled up in the corners of her eyes, a wave of relief so strong that it washed away the shame that immediately reared its ugly head at the thought of her sister catching her in such a compromising position, nude body tied to the bed and being mounted like a bitch. Finally, this nightmare was going to be over. Serah was here, she would get her out of this, she was going to be saved! She was-

“Hey, Vanile.” Serah said, an audible pout in her voice, “Didn’t I say I wanted to be invited to this? Why did I find out only after the fun had started?” 

“Oh, whoops, sorry, Serah!” Vanile laughed breezily, “Fang was being really bossy about it and I kind of forgot.” 

“…huh?” Lightning said confused, her smile becoming strained. Dread’s cold finger ran down the length of her spine, sending numbing shivers across the surface of her skin. No…no, she didn’t just hear that. There was no way…there was no way that Serah would-

Someone reached behind the back of Lightning’s head, tugging the knot that held the piece of cloth securely over her eyes loose, allowing the fabric to slip away. Blinking rapidly in the bright light, still half believing that when she could finally see again, that it wouldn’t be Serah, that it would be…some imposter mimicking her sister’s voice, that these freaks were just playing more of their mind games with her. But when her vision finally adjusted, it was indeed Serah standing there, by the door, looking at Lightning with open, ravenous, shameless hunger. Swallowing hard against the dryness plaguing her throat, Lightning said in a rasping, disbelieving voice, “Serah, what is this?”

A tiny smile tugged at the corners of Serah’s petite, pink mouth. Clasping her hands behind her back, she purposefully walked over onto the bed, her smile growing into a predatory grin when Lightning visibly flinched back. Dropping down onto one knee, she rummaged around in the box Vanile had retrieved from the closet earlier before popping back up, a strap on held loosely in one hand. Dropping it onto the bed, not taking her eyes off Lightning’s flushed, horrified face, she quickly got undressed, stripping away all her clothing until she stood completely naked.

“Serah-” Lightning squawked, horror flooding her chest, a prolonged scream echoing inside her mind, only to stop dead when Serah tugged on the strap-on, carefully adjusted the dildo so it rested perfectly on her pubic bone then jumped up onto the bed beside Fang, who scooted over with a smile to give her some room. 

“No.” Lightning said softly, slowly shaking her head “No, no, no, Serah, wait-!” 

“I’m not going to wait.” Serah said sweetly, lust and heat swimming in her eyes, “I’ve been wanting this for so long. When Vanile mentioned this as a method of punishing you, I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Serah, please-!” Lightning exclaimed sharply, trying to close her legs only to have them shoved cruelly apart. Serah placed her warm hands on Lightning’s thighs, leaning down to bring her face uncomfortably close. Kissing the side of Lightning’s mouth, humming softly in delight, Serah licked a broad swath over her cheek, sending a fresh wave of disgust rolling through her. This…this wasn’t happening. Not her sister! She didn’t want to be raped by her sister! Frantically struggling against the binds, more desperate than ever to get away, yanking and straining till her limbs were numb and her wrists were rubbed raw, Lightning shrieked in alarm when she was suddenly flipped over onto her belly, then tugged up onto her knees. An explosion of pain rocketed across her scalp as thin fingers grabbed a fistful of her hair, wrenching her head up. Jihl and Vanile knelt in front of her, watching her with twin expressions of hunger. Panting so hard she was practically hyperventilating, Lightning watched out of the corner of her eye as Serah slipped underneath her. 

Giggling, one hand lightly smoothing over Lightning’s tone abdomen, Serah whispered, “I can’t believe it’s finally happening. I’ve been wanting this for so long now. While I am pretty mad that I wasn’t the one to take your virginity-“ 

Vanile laughed sheepishly, shrugging one shoulder as though to say ‘what can you do?’.

“I am so happy that I finally get to fuck your pussy. Let’s have a lot of fun tonight, Lightning.” 

“Stop!” Lightning howled, her eyes watering. Not this, anything but this! Struggling fruitlessly against their hold, a shrieking cry of surprise ripped its way out of her lungs when Fang, who was kneeling behind her, reared back one hand and brought it down hard onto one of her ass cheeks, producing an abhorrently loud noise. Seemingly getting some enjoyment out of that, Fang smacked her other ass cheek then alternated, giving each one a hefty amount of spanks until her skin was probably bright red. 

Shuffling forward, Fang roughly squeezed one of her stinging ass cheeks, leaning down to whisper hotly in Lightning’s ear, “Since your sister is going to be using your other hole, I’m going to use this one, okay?” 

“No!” Lightning cried, “Don’t! Not my ass-!” 

Too little, too late – not that Fang would’ve stopped, regardless of what she said. As Serah was shifting into a better position, the tip of her faux cock bumping up against Lightning, Fang spread her ass cheeks, spat a hot wad of spit onto her tight, trembling hole then, similarly to how she fingerfucked her pussy, shoved a finger in, followed quickly by another and another until three were stretching out her asshole. There was a split moment of horror, followed by an immense wave of pain and discomfort that had Lightning squirming. It was worse, it was even worse than having her pussy fingered. A terrible heat began to spread out from her ass as Fang wiggled her fingers around inside her. 

“Open up, Lightning!” Vanile laughed, bringing the tip of her faux cock to Lightning’s mouth, pushing lightly against her lips, “Come on!”

“Go to-“ The poor excuse of an insult she was meaning to deliver was cut off when Fang yanked her fingers out of her ass, and replaced them with the length of her cock. At the same time, Serah grabbed hold of her hips, leading the head of her cock to Lightning’s hole and thrust up, burying the entirety of her cock inside in one movement. Together, they pummeled into her, messing up her pussy, her ass, stirring her up deep inside, sending shockwaves of immense, terrifying pleasure roaring through her. Crying out, her mouth falling open as the sound tumbled out, Vanile took advantage of the moment, and shoved her cock in, gripping tightly onto both sides of Lightning’s head as she began to brutally fuck her mouth. Seemingly not wanting to be left out, Jihl began to play with her breasts – squeezing, caressing, pinching and pulling on her nipples. 

Good…good…it felt so fucking good…she couldn’t think, it felt amazing, being fucked in her ass and pussy at the same time felt so good. Her sister…her sister was raping her, her sister was fucking her pussy, slamming her cock into her with enough force that it felt like the head might enter her womb. Combined with Fang fucking her ass, pounding into her, the lines of imitation veins scraping against the sensitive pulsing insides, every ploughing thrust staking her deeper onto Serah’s cock below. Too much…it was too much. Even having her mouth fucked was beginning to feel so good. The glide of the smooth length against her tongue, the rhythm, the sensation, the taste…everything was culminating together to create a concoction that left her feeling drunk, disorientated. 

Even worse, the orgasm that had been denied over and over and over again was coming back, pressing so hard against her that she could feel herself cracking. Cum…she wanted to cum, she needed to cum so badly that she didn’t know what she might do. It hurt, it was really starting to hurt. Pleasure, pain, everything blended together, she couldn’t think. It felt so good, being fucked by her sister, by Fang, by Vanile, having her breasts so roughly handled, her nipples brutally crushed between Jihl’s fingers, everything felt so good. Cumming, cumming, she was going to cum! Fear, panic, shame, bliss roared inside her head, creating a massive stream of white noise. 

“Do you want to cum, Lightning?” Serah whispered teasingly from underneath her. 

She did…she didn’t…she wanted this to be over, she never wanted it to stop, she wanted them to stop fucking her, she wanted them to fuck her until she shattered into a million pieces. Good, good, it felt so fucking good! She couldn’t think, she couldn’t! 

Yanking off of Vanile’s cock, Lightning wailed, “I wanna cum! Please! Let me cum!”

“What was that, Lightning?” Fang asked mockingly, grabbing a handful of her hair and wrenching her head back, giving her ass cheek another hard slap with the other hand. 

“Please!” Lightning howled, tears streaming down her cheeks. No more, she couldn’t take it anymore! Cum! She wanted to cum! “Let me cum! Please let me cum! Please! I want to cum!” 

“Good girl. You did so well!” Serah laughed softly, “Now, here’s your reward.” 

Sliding one hand down to her crotch, Serah pressed a finger to her swollen, throbbing clit. It took less than nothing to send her over the edge. White exploded across her vision. Mouth hanging open in a silent scream, hips violently slamming down onto Serah’s cock, driving it in even deeper as her orgasm gleefully slammed into her, exploding out from the base of her belly to assault every nerve, very fiber with a devastating ecstasy. For a few moments, there was nothing but that pleasure, that heat, that incredible sensation and then she was collapsing down on top of Serah, panting heavily, her body trembling violently. Distantly, she could feel the two still fucking her throbbing, pulsing holes. 

“It’s not over?” Lightning murmured hazily. 

The dazed look must have shown on her face as Fang let out a mocking laugh, amused at her naivety. “Don’t look at us like that, Light. We’re all gonna have a turn with each of your holes, so as Serah said, let’s have a lot of fun tonight and enjoy your punishment, okay?”

Serah pinched her clit to get her attention, earning a startled yelp, and a jolt of her hips. “Oh Sis, it’s going to be a very long night for you.”

A small whimper escaped Lightning’s lips, just as Jihl slid around to kneel beside them, pushing open Lightning’s slack mouth with her thumb and slipping her cock inside again.

“Look at her, I bet she wants more.”

Did she want it to stop? Did she want it to keep going? She couldn’t tell anymore. Nothing made sense. She had cum so hard while being raped. Her sister had made her cum. Her brain felt fried. Her body was still thrumming with pleasure. Good…good, it felt good, her pussy, her ass, her mouth, everything felt so good. She didn’t want to think anymore. It didn’t matter anyway. She couldn’t get away. She couldn’t stop it. They were going to use her body until they were satisfied. She was going to be passed around between them, and made to cum again and again, each one filled with equal amounts of pleasure and shame. Serah was right, it was going to be a very long night. 

-

Plopping down onto the other bed, bright morning sunlight filtering in through the gap between the closed curtains, Fang sighed heavily, completely exhausted but utterly, one hundred percent satisfied, unbuckling the strap-on to finally take the thing off, “So, is it just me or was that way more fun than any of us would have thought?” 

“It wasn’t just you.” Jihl replied, having already removed her strap-on. She sat in one of the nearby armchairs, delicately sipping on a cup of tea, “I have to admit, I was expecting to get some enjoyment, simply due to the nature of what we were doing, but I enjoyed that far more than I originally thought.” 

“Me too!” Vanile nodded, her eyes wide, “We should do it again.”

“Again?” Fang asked, confused. Quirking an eyebrow, she looked pointedly at the nearly unconscious Lightning, who was lying on her side, head propped up in Serah’s lap, still completely nude, her body glistening with sweat and other bodily fluids, “You think she’ll need to be punished a second time?” 

“Oh, no!” Vanile waved her hands, smiling brightly, “Not as punishment, though we could call it that. I just meant that it was a lot of fun to mess with her like that so we should do it again!” 

Fang thought about it for a moment then looked to Serah, “What do you think? Honestly, I’m all for that. I wouldn’t mind turning little Lightning here into our personal plaything.” 

Brushing her slender fingers through Lightning’s sweaty hair, Serah offered a small smile, “I would like that. I don’t think I’ll be satisfied with just one time. Even right now, knowing that she won’t react or probably even notice, I want to fuck her again.”

Snorting underneath her breath, Fang stretched out her arms, “Yeah, me too but I’d prefer she be awake. It’s no fun to fuck her when she isn’t struggling to get away.”

“I love seeing her trying so hard to fight against how good it feels.” Serah commented quietly, “The look of conflict, of despair in her eyes when she’s about to cum makes me shiver just thinking about it.” 

“We’re in agreement, then!” Vanile happily clapped her hands together, “From now on, let’s have a lot of fun with Lightning!” 

“What should we do with her next?” Fang asked, pushing up from the bed. Striding over to sit down beside Serah, she began to lightly play with one of Lightning’s ass cheeks, the small smile on her face growing when that earned her a soft moan. 

“We can figure that out later.” Serah said with a laugh, “For now, let her rest. She did last for hours back there.” 

Lightly stroking her fingertips along Lightning’s firm thigh, Fang remained silent for a few moments before shooting Serah a playful look. Leaning over to bump her shoulder, she teased, “Do you really want to let her rest or,” she let her gaze wander pointedly down to Lightning’s crotch, “do you want to see if we can get both of our cocks into that sloppy pussy? Bet she can’t hear me right now so we could just roll her over,” to prove her point, Fang did just that, gently maneuvering Lightning so that she was on her back, then slipped one hand underneath her knee, pulling her leg up to expose her still dripping wet pussy, “and really stretch that tight hole wide open. What kind of face do you think she’ll make when she wakes up with two cocks shoved deep inside her? What kind of noise do you think she might make?” 

Serah stared at her, face flushed a brilliant shade of red, then giggled, “You’re so devious but…” the small smile that had been tugging at the corners of her mouth grew into a massive, hungry, predatory grin, “I’m just as bad. Now, let’s see just how much it’ll take to break my beautiful sister out of this stupor.”


End file.
